LUZ
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Pero no podía, por más fuerzas que tuviera superando las de ese humano que incremento su abrazo, no podía oh más bien no quería separarse de él. Siendo creatura de oscuridad como no ser seducida ante tanta luz que con nobleza y positivismo ansiaba purificarla. KeefxTenn


**¡Hola linduras! Sé que tengo cosas atrasadas pero me eh quedado tan enamorada de la idea de este par juntos que no pude evitar escribir un fic más, además que alguien que amo demasiado me inspira en ello (Feliz aniversario mi adorable princesa, no exite una palabra lo suficientemente bella como para describir nuestra union).**

 **Aviso: Esta medio raro y cursi. KeefxTenn.**

 _ **Sintiéndome con oscuridad no merezco tanta luz, pero no puedo negarme a ella siendo la mayor alegría al verte luchar por purificar cada centímetro de mi ser.**_

 **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**

* * *

 **"LUZ"**

—¡En serio lo siento, pero por favor espérame!.

Le grito dejando atrás tiradas sus pinturas y material artístico, siguiendo a la joven de supuestos cabellos alisados negros, la cual luchaba por caminar lo más lejos posibles de él, con una devastadora guerra interna, adentrándose a lo profundo del parque de la ciudad sin nombre.

—Por favor.

Dijo alcanzando a tocar uno de sus hombros con su blanca mano, provocando que la ojos rojos detuviera sus pasos congelándose por el tacto. Si ese cabello lacio hasta sus hombros fuera real estaría erizado, pero lo que estaba erizado aparte de su piel eran sus rizadas antenas bajo su realista camuflaje de chica humana. ¿Que acaso ese humano no es consciente de lo que su suave tacto puede provocar en una soldada acostumbrada al áspero y duro tacto de una mísera vida?.

—De verdad lo lamento, Tenn.

Volvió a disculparse el mirada jade con la fémina de otra especie, que se voltio para ver sus ojos desactivando su disfraz aprovechando lo apartado del lugar, cambiando su normalmente vestido rojo en conjunto de medias rosas por su respetable uniforme de su raza.

—Yo no quería... asustarte.

Bajo su risueña mirada, estando su rostro sin su singular sonrisa y en lugar de ello una mueca de arrepentimiento.

Se sentía tan mal por lo que acababa de suceder, es normal cometer errores cuando apenas se tienen catorce años pero esto lo sintió grave tratándose de ella.

Pero no pudo evitarlo al contemplar esa mirada carmesí perdiéndose en la suya, durante una conversación de todo a la vez que nada después de haberla pintado imponente como soberbia Diosa con sus pinturas en un perfecto cuadro realista.

No sabe cómo fue que su rostro empezó a acercarse al suyo que ocultaba cicatrices bajo esa falsa piel blanca de camuflaje. Quiso descubrir el sabor de esos labios, buscando saber si sabrían a manzana verde dulcísima.

¡Como pudo ser tan tonto! Si es cierto que desde que sus jades se toparon con esos temerosos rubís, el día que el que desde hace dos años es su mejor amigo presento a sus primos Skoodge y Tenn en clases su joven corazón empezó a latir como jamás sin comprender el porqué. Pero eso no lo justifica a intentar besarla si sabia en estado delicado en el que la mirada carmesí se encontraba.

Desde que noto el terror en sus hermosos ojos y el temblor en sus labios lastimados no había hecho otra cosa que estar al pendiente de ella, que a diferencia de Zim que no hace otra cosa que alejarlo cuando le ofrece ayuda ella gustosa la había aceptado, y poco a poco le hablo de su pasado ganando la dicha de tener su valiosa confianza.

Claro que sabía desde el inicio que era una alíen, si Zim alegaba ser su primo y más de una vez sin que él lo supiese lo vio sin disfraz descubriéndolo, cosa que no le afectaba en lo mínimo.

Si Zim quería apoderarse de la Tierra él como mejor amigo no lo traicionaría delatándolo, su lealtad siempre estaría con Zim cual fuese el caso. De la misma forma firme cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a esa fémina el día que comenzó abrirse con él temblando en ese parque en medio de una de sus crisis que tenía tan seguido a raíz del trauma con las Ucis defectuosas.

Promesa que durante un fuerte abrazo intentando acabar con el temblor de su cuerpo, le dijo que cuidaría de ella, no permitiría que nadie siendo Uci o lo que fuese la dañase, y ella le había demostrado que le creía correspondiendo su abrazo en símbolo de gratitud.

¡Y él como le pagaba! Atreviéndose a intentar besarla aprovechando la serenidad que tenían esos bellos ojos que ahora se encontraban más que perturbados.

—No... tienes.. porque... disculparte...

Logro decir tartamudeando con un tip en su ojo izquierdo la mirada carmesí, erizándosele en aumento por segundo la piel por conectar esos risueños jades con sus atormentados rubís, en compañía de una sincera sonrisa que poco a poco aumentaba y... ¡NO!.

—¡ALEJATE!.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas espantando a los pájaros del parque. No, no, y no, no merecía nada de ese noble ser que la veía con tanta preocupación. ¿Preocupación por ella? Si era claro que ni los Altos oh los maestros que convertían en armas andantes a los soldados habían sentido genuinas preocupación por sus compañeros y ella, al ser mandados a los mataderos que son las misiones de conquistas a planetas desconocidos y demás. Esa preocupación tan pura en esas esmeraldas claras hacia más difícil lo que como ácido, escapando de sus labios cicatrizados debía decirle buscando su bien.

—Oh, quieres que te deje sola para pensar y nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Dijo el cabellos naranjas sin inmutarse con el grito, aun manteniendo la amplia sonrisa intentando con ello calmar a su compañía.

¿Keef que acaso eres tan inocente de no notar un arisco rechazo? Se pregunto la ojos temerosos, apretando sus puños para darse fuerza, intentando parecer amenazante levantando lo más alto el mentó no ayudando que temblaba como chihuahua.

—¡No es eso! ... ¡QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI PARA SIEMPRE!.

Se congelo al ver aflicción en esos jades, no podía irse y dejarlo así, en este instante no existían las enseñanzas de su raza que siendo una especie superior debían importarle poco los sentimientos de alguien de especie inferior, solo le importaba que el brillo amenazando con disminuir de ese par de esmeraldas le suplicaba que se explicase.

—No, tu no hiciste nada... no me perturbo lo que inténtate...

Ignoro su aparente sonrojo adornando su verde rostro continuando.

—Sino que... que... que... ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Se desespero intentando parecer molesta cuando lo que estaba era angustiada por ser real lo que diría.

—¡SOY UNA IRKEN, KEEF!, ¡Y MÁS AUN, UNA SOLDADA IRKEN!, ¡MI RAZA SEA LLEVADO A MILES DE ESPECIES EN MATANZAS Y CONQUISTAS!. ¡SOLO MIRAME!.

Le grito sacando todas las armas de su pak y las cuatro extremidades mecánicas, a la vez que se arrancaba los guantes negros con los dientes mostrándole sus sanguinarias garras.

—¡Conozco más de cuatrocientas maneras de matarte, teniendo el cuidado suficiente a modo de torturarte primero el mayor tiempo posible, consumiéndote en tu agonía hasta dar tu último aliento!, ¡Fui entrenada solo para destruir y destrozar civilizaciones llenas de insignificantes seres como tú!.

Maldijo tanto que esos ojos la miraran con todo tipo de raciones menos miedo, ¿Que acaso el no entendía que si intentaba alejarlo era por su bien?... Porque aunque le doliera él merecía a alguien mejor que una soldada perteneciente a la raza más maldita de la galaxia, que un ser que solo sabe de oscuridad destrozando, desapareciendo, esclavizando, y conquistando de vil manera por orden de su imperio. Un ser de tinieblas consumidoras no podía ser con una luz cálida y radiante.

Pero ahí estaba ella, apuntándolo con las extremidades y sin número de armas de su pak, mostrando el filo desgarrador de carne de sus garras, incrementando su expresión amenazante intentando no temblar, buscando esa criatura le temiese y escapase.

Pero no, él se mantenía firme con esos ojos verdes que solo decían "Lo único que anhelo es cuidarte", esos ojos puros que intentaban ver algo hermoso lleno de luz escondido entre las tinieblas de la oscuridad, solo esos ojos buscarían pureza hasta donde menos se podría encontrar.

—No merezco... tanta luz...

Susurro para sí, creyendo que el cabellos esponjados naranjas no la había escuchado, perdiéndose de una de sus tantas sonrisas bañadas en esperanzas.

Una pequeña ardilla dejo caer una bellota de un árbol cerca de la fémina, acción que la hizo saltar de miedo guardando todo el armamento y extremidades de su pak, corriendo a refugiarse entre los brazos del chico que era un tanto más alto que ella, no sabiendo si lastimaba su pecho aferrando sus garras en el buscando protección.

—Son... son... son... ¡LAS UCIS DEFECTUOSAS, KEEF! Me.. en... en... encontraron...

Tartamudeo imaginándose estando de nuevo rodeada de esos pequeños seres que a pesar de tantos años impecables en la Academia no pudo controlar, y aparte de llevarse su orgullo característico de su raza, tambien se llevaron su seguridad, prestigio, futuro entre sus mecánicas manos. No podía evitar que cualquier hecho por pequeño que fuese le recordara esos ataques y torturas vividas con material defectuoso, que seguían habitando sus peores pesadillas del día a día.

—Tenn.

Esa voz tranquilizadora a la vez que empalagosa susurrándole en un tono que decía cariño, junto a esos delgados brazos rodeándola en uno de sus reconfortantes abrazos acunando su cuerpo, con un olor a dulces y pinturas artísticas proveniente del pelirrojo pegándose en su uniforme.

—Cálmate, nadie te lastimara.

La derretía, trasportándola a una sensación de suavidad en la que su mente podía reposar, negándose a escapar. Solo ese ojos esmeraldas lograba ese comportamiento en ella, el cual aumentaba cuando se dedicaba acariciar su cabeza ignorando sus cicatrices usando dulce delicadeza. Se sentía tan segura entre esos brazos humanos como si el dueño de ellos fuera capaz de protegerla de todo lo existente siendo un simple humano, pero debía admitirse que el calificativo de simple no va con el ojos verdes.

—Y solo es una ardilla.

Hizo una pausa no sintiendo ni un escalofrió, aun con la sonrisa que le nació al ver como la pequeña Irken corrió a él como si fuese su refugio.

—Es cierto que una muy rabiosa me lanzo de un techo, e hizo explotar mis momentáneos implantes de ojos bionicos...

Sacudió su cabeza para no profundizar en el innecesario recuerdo.

—Dejándome graves cicatrices, al igual que las de la explosión en mi cuerpo que una vez te mencione.

Aumento la sonrisa porque valió la pena por ver ese abrazo amistoso.

—Pero no por ello le temeré y odiare a todas las ardillas y animales, al igual que no solo por una mal experiencia creeré que todo el universo quiere atacarme y alejare a todos dejando de confiar.

—¿Eh?.

Levanto de inmediato su fina cabeza del pecho donde se reguardaba, sonrojándose por ser recibida por ese par de jades que aumentaron su brillo por la cercanía. Claro que confiaba en el, a un nivel al que ni por los que consideraba amigos en la Academia llego a sentir.

—No... es... eso... Keef.

Le desvió la mirada volteando su rostro, viendo hacia ningún lugar aparente.

—Yo... no te merezco...

De nuevo la sensación de ácido saliendo por su garganta en esas palabras que le quemaban las cuerdas vocales al ser tan ciertas.

Quiso apartar al cabellos naranjas siendo justa con él, dejándolo libre para encontrar a alguien con su pureza, ya que ella había cometido hechos que nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas vería hacia otras especies como simples pruebas en la academia, hechos que en su momento le parecieron normales y jamás pensó arrepentirse de ellos, hasta ahora que ese oscuro pasado la hacía sentirse indigna para el dueño del corazón tan puro frente a ella.

Pero no podía, por más fuerzas que tuviera superando las de ese humano que incremento su abrazo, no podía o más bien no quería separarse de él. Siendo criatura de oscuridad como no ser seducida ante tanta luz que con nobleza y positivismo ansiaba purificarla.

—Tenn.

La llamo enternecido con lo último, sintiéndose demasiado enamorado a su corta edad de la hembra de otra especie, que de la forma más dócil cruzaba con lentitud su temerosa mirada con sus esmeraldas.

Sabia por Zim lo orgullosa que es esa raza alienígena, pero algo le decía que ese estado manso no era solo por lo que había vivido la Irken estando perpectuamente con miedo, sino porque estaba entre sus brazos deseando él le permitiera permanecer así siempre.

Ahora si podía decir con todas las letras que es el humano más feliz sobre la Tierra, porque esos brillantes rubís hermosos le confirmaban con ese resplandeciente brillo que sienten lo mismo que sus vivaces jades.

—Por más que mi Tenn diga por alejarme, yo no la dejare sola.

El brillo en esos rubís aumento reflejándose en esas puras esmeraldas, por cada una de esas palabras pero más por el "MÍ" como podía ser posible que esa alma pura la aceptara.

—Tampoco cambiaria nada de nuestros pasados porque ellos nos llevaron a este momento.

Los mimos en su cabeza acompañaban las melodías de sus palabras, medio rosando sus antenas con cicatrices como el resto de su cuerpo bajo el uniforme, provocándole suaves ronroneos de minina.

—Prometo velas por tus heridas no solo físicas sino también del alma, pero...

Una leve brisa sacudió sus cabellos naranjas y las antenas rizadas de la fémina.

—Por favor permíteme la dicha de estar a tu lado cuidándote y no dejándote caer, a la vez que iluminándome con tu luz.

Aunque se deleito con más brillo en su mirada carmesí no tardo en percatarse de cierta duda, así que prosiguió con su inseparable sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos con inocencia muy suya.

—Porque aunque te niegues a creerlo posees demasiada luz dentro de ti.

Tenn parpadeo varias veces y agito sus antenas creyendo no haber escuchado bien, ¿Luz dentro de ella?.

Sería lo más ilógico perteneciendo a la raza de la que es que arrastra tanta miseria con desolación pero... Si ese humano que a diferencia de cada ser que a conocido destilaba sinceridad, debía ser cierto.

Una sonrisa igual de sincera se poso en su rostro carente de ellas.

Y en ese momento donde te das cuenta que todo tipo de dolor que hayas pasado valió la pena, si a cambio la vida te entrega un trozo de cielo sublime que solo ansias el tiempo se detenga en él.

La ojos rojizos se guio por un anhelo que desde hace mucho la tentaba asiéndola tomar en un movimiento rápido el rostro del mirada esmeralda, dejando de lado que el filo de sus garras hizo deslizar pequeñas gotas de sangre por ellas a causa del contacto brusco en sus mejillas níveas, pero él no se quejo sintiendo al igual que ella el más azucarado sabor manifestado en los labios del otro.

Un beso que era inocente, cálido, casto, por parte del joyas jade. Y desesperado, posesivo, hambriento de alegría, por parte de Tenn,

Acto que no solo sellaba sus diferentes pero similares cicatrizadas almas que han pasado por diferentes infiernos, sino que también la ojos temerosos lo tomaba como pacto que si ese positivo chico tenia fe en ella igualmente la tendría, de ello tomaría más fuerzas para lograr superar sus secuelas de trauma.

Añoraba tanto ser la misma de antes pero mejorada por él, porque se propondría ser alguien mejor para él, no volver a cometer los mismos errores que había arrastrado en su existencia buscando un mejor bando. Entre tanto que en su mente se estaba trazando en este corto momento de lucidez estaba el no permitirle a Zim y Skoodge, ni a nadie de su raza ni ninguna otra de la galaxia conquistar ese planeta donde habita ese ojos verdes.

Porque cierto que la raza humana es miserable en su noventanueve por ciento, pero no por ello el uno por ciento merece pagar su suficio. Si existen más luces cálidas luchando por iluminar las tinieblas como ese cabellos naranjas esponjados, debía evitar su destrucción y buscar su protección. No sabía cómo lo haría estando consiente que él solo pensarlo la convertía en una traidora del imperio al que tanto anhelaba en un ayer servir.

Pero esos brazos aprisionándola con suavidad le entregaba la suficiente seguridad de lograrlo, reguardaría el hogar de esa vivas planta que lucha creciendo sana entre la inmundicia o un seco pavimento.

Pero eso sería luego. Ahora se encargaría el disfrutar de los inexpertos labios que con torpeza y castidad intentaban seguir el movimiento de los suyos, que se encontraban temblando no de temor como cuando está en medio de una de sus crisis, sino a causa de tantas agradables sensaciones invadiendo su squidly-spooch, acariciando dejando de rasguñar esas mejillas que ardían no por el leve daño de las delgadas garras sino de sonrojadas, al igual que las mejillas tez verde manzana.

La soldada caída vibraba en lugar de temblar entre los brazos con cicatrices que juraban el no soltarla, sintiendo mientras seguía bajando sus maltratadas antenas cada vez más mansa, al sol ocultarse dejando oscuridad penetrante en una noche sin luna ni estrellas, como la luz del mirada jade junto a la suya empezando a brotar iluminaba hasta el más pequeño rincón del planeta y de sus almas.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 **Jamás creí que alguien leería mi fic "SANAR" de este par pero fue muy bien recibido QwQ estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ello. Me picaban las manos por ya escribir un beso de esta singular pareja que me tiene obsesionada. Gracias a los que apoyan estas mis ideas locas XD y sigo pensando que Keef es el indicado siendo un sobreviviente para sanar las heridas de Tenn con su luz, pero mejor ni empiezo o no me detendré n.n agradeceré sus comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos linduras.**


End file.
